Firestar's Quest/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Bewildered that his warrior ancestors have lied to him, Firestar confronts Bluestar over the existence of SkyClan. Bluestar explains that there were once five Clans in the forest, but SkyClan got driven out due to the amount of Twolegs building on their land. Bluestar tells Firestar that she does not know where SkyClan's ancestors have gone, and she suspects that it would be far away from any place StarClan can reach. Firestar asks if he is supposed to bring SkyClan back, and Bluestar mews that she does not know why SkyClan have spoken to him. Bluestar snaps, saying that there is not room for a fifth Clan in the forest, and reprimands him, saying that he is ThunderClan's leader and should be putting them first. :Angry, Firestar challenges Bluestar, asking if it is really the will of StarClan to ignore a suffering SkyClan. Bluestar tries to answer, saying that there are only four trees at Fourtrees, but Firestar refuses to listen to Bluestar's excuses, and storms off before she or StarClan can speak again. The ginger tom exits the cave where the Moonstone is located, and looks to the skies, wondering just where SkyClan is and what he can do to help them. :The next morning, Firestar makes his way back to ThunderClan, passing Ravenpaw's barn along the way. He contemplates going to visit Ravenpaw again, but wonders what he would tell his friend if he would have asked about his meeting with StarClan. Stopping along the way back to hunt, he finds a lone mouse to eat. Still tired from his meeting with StarClan, his thoughts, and his journey, Firestar rests below a hawthorn bush. This sleep rejuvenates him, giving him the strength to continue making his way back to his Clan. While he is glad to be back in ThunderClan territory, Firestar wonders just how possible it would be to go on as ThunderClan's leader, knowing the history and what the Clans did to SkyClan all those seasons ago. :Walking into camp, Firestar is greeted by Graystripe, his deputy, and Sandstorm, his mate. Both of his friends notice how exhausted Firestar is, and ask about his well-being. Sandstorm tells him that he needs to rest, but Graystripe continues on with his report, saying that the fox that Tallstar mentioned is possibly on ThunderClan territory now. Taking a moment to compose himself, Firestar closes his eyes. He asks Graystripe if any of ThunderClan's cats followed the fox scent, and Graystripe confirms that they did, but they lost it in a boggy area near the stream. Unable to process the problem, and thinking it belonged to another cat, Firestar does not answer Graystripe right away, and instead looks around his camp. :The squealing mews of two kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit, jolt Firestar back to reality, and the ThunderClan leader watches the two kits play for a moment. Their playtime is interrupted by Rainpaw, who is angry that the kits stole the moss he had been using to care for the elders. Letting Rainpaw deal with the kits, Firestar turns his attention back to Graystripe and the fox report, he tells his deputy to double the patrols along that area, and the gray tom walks away to inform the rest of ThunderClan. Sandstorm stays behind, to comfort Firestar and to try and find out what is bothering him. Firestar promises to tell her everything, but not right at the moment, saying that he needs to speak with Cinderpelt about Longtail. :As Firestar makes his way to the clearing where Cinderpelt's den is, he mews a greeting. Looking up, Longtail makes eye contact with him, and Firestar is shocked at what he sees. While Longtail's eyes are clean and open, they have become clouded, and Firestar hesitantly asks Longtail if he is able to see. Longtail says that he can see a very little amount, but everything is still blurry. Cinderpelt confirms that Longtail's eyes are still infected, and says that she has tried everything she can to heal him. Angry, the pale tom growls that he is now a burden to the Clan, to which Firestar reminds Longtail that Brightheart has lost one of her eyes. Longtail says that at least Brightheart has one good eye she can see out of, but Firestar reassures Longtail that he will always have a place in ThunderClan as long as he is leader. Firestar soon leaves, as Cinderpelt urges him to, saying that Longtail needs time to de-stress and cope with the fact he will lose the use of his eyes. :Firestar makes his way back to his den, and finds himself greeted by a rabbit left by Sandstorm. As he settles down to eat, Cinderpelt soon joins him, saying that she has a chance to slip away now that Longtail has fallen asleep. She asks Firestar how his journey to the Moonstone was, and if he ever got the answers he sought. The exhausted leader mews that he did get answers, but they were not the ones he wanted to hear. The medicine cat reassures Firestar that StarClan is watching over the Clans, and that everything will be just fine. While Firestar wants to tell Cinderpelt exactly what happened at the Moonstone, he tries to not ruin the gray she-cat's faith in StarClan, so he keeps quiet and hopes that he will find a way to deal with it. Characters Major *Bluestar }} Minor *Sandstorm *Spiderkit *Shrewkit *Rainpaw *Cinderpelt *Longtail }} Mentioned *Tallstar *Scourge *Brightheart }} Important events *Firestar learns of SkyClan, the original fifth Clan in the forest. He discovers how they were driven out, and how none of the current Clans remember them. This sets in motion his quest to help SkyClan and rebuild them, despite StarClan not wanting to help him at all. Notes and references de:Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 5 Category:Firestar's Quest Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc